


VTM Homebrew Ritual: Terrible Defence of the Sacred Haven

by ErisAcolyte



Category: Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Homebrew Content, Tabletop RPG, Vampire the Masquerade, comedy? I guess?, tremere rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisAcolyte/pseuds/ErisAcolyte
Summary: Look, there's a *really* bright light outside my bedroom window and, what can I say, it inspired me. Feel free to use this for your next Vampire game!





	VTM Homebrew Ritual: Terrible Defence of the Sacred Haven

  
Terrible Defence of the Sacred Haven (Rank 1)   
  


 

 **Ingredients:** None, though the caster _can_ pile up the sort of materials usually used to construct a sun-proof haven to give bonuses to the ritual. Moreover, a beverage can be placed in the centre of the room to speed up the ritual's conclusion. A cup of tea works best.  
  


 **Process:** Any time within an hour before sunrise, the caster calls out, loudly: "Oh bollocks, I forgot to defend the fucking haven! Give us a hand, mate?" Then, the caster waits 5-10 minutes (less if an appropriate beverage was provided, and the wait time can be skipped, entirely, if that beverage was a cup of tea).  
  


 **Effect:** A being (herein defined by the ST) in a large, shapeless coat appears, assesses the space and begins constructing a sun-proof haven using whatever materials it has at hand. If materials were provided as part of the ritual, it uses those first. Failing that, it simply uses whatever's in the room. If the room is empty, the entity will sigh, rummage in its coat and pull out a wad of materials (usually newspapers, trash bags and the like) and a roll of duct tape. It will then construct a haven from those supplies. When the haven is adequately sun-proofed, the entity will says something along the lines of "That should sort ye'." and vanish.  
  


 **Developer:** No one knows, but probably someone who thinks puns are the highest form of humour, as its also known as the "Tearable" defence.  
  


 **Complications:** The haven isn't perfect, but it always works. Just...maybe not as well as one would like. Perhaps there's one tiny ray of light, and the party have to sleep piled up in a corner. Or maybe it takes a while to assemble and hi-jinks ensue as the low Humanity member or the group falls asleep before its concluded. Or, hell, maybe the best material at hand to make the haven is your party's clothing and gear. Whatever the complication, the haven does work, even if its horribly tacky.  
  


 **ST Notes** : This ritual can be played for comedy, but can also be an excellent plot hook. After all, what is the entity in your campaign? A ghost of a University student who had really crappy accommodation? A demon bound into eternal service by a truly petty Kindred? The spirit of a Neonate who, themselves, failed to make an adequate haven and now exists solely to make sure this never happens to any other vampire?

Can it be attacked? If human, does it have a Blood Pool? That's up to you, as the ST, but I like the idea that it can be attacked, but won't return ever again. If played for comedy, perhaps the next time the ritual is performed, a note arrives telling the players that they're jackasses and need to bribe the entity (perhaps with a sixer of beer and a pizza?). If played for horror, it could be some sort of Fae or Demon that firmly believes in karma.

Does it speak? Again; up to you. This ritual can mean as much or as little to your game as you want. Perhaps one of the newspapers its using to cover a window has a plot clue for a mystery your players have been trying to decipher! Perhaps this entity recently did the protections for a rival coterie's haven, and could persuaded to tell some juicy secrets...


End file.
